


A Cage, Fate, and...Luck?

by Anilove



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Because NaeGiri is one of my OTPs, F/M, I will go down with these ships, Idk how many people I'm adding so I haven't tagged a lot, Komaeda and Naegi share a platonic relationship in this....probably, M/M, Pre-Despair School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anilove/pseuds/Anilove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which two Lucky Students meet under certain circumstances as they go through high school life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction (posted online), so I hope it's okay. I apologize for any mistakes or typos. Keep in mind, the Komaeda/Naegi pairing in this is meant to be more..platonic and not romantic.  
> Reviews and critiques will be appreciated, so enjoy reading. Also, the italic texts are to show Naegi's thoughts. HIS thoughts only, not anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is my first fanfiction, so I am sorry if there are any mistakes or errors. Keep in mind that Komaeda and Naegi's relationship is meant to be more...platonic than romantic. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading!

Naegi Makoto is not the Ultimate Lucky Student.

He should have been titled the Ultimate **Un** lucky Student.

Previous happenings have proved this to be true. Tripping and falling down, getting hit in the face by a soccer ball by accident, held hostage once and many, many others.

While Hope's Peak academy was definitely the best (at least he thinks so) and supposedly the most 'safe' school, that didn't end his luck cycle. Fantastic.

Today was not an exception.

The boy had been sitting in class, listening to the teacher lecture something about complex calculations, when a baseball had literally smashed through a window of the classroom. He was _lucky_ that he didn't get hit by it, or that would have either meant a coma or instant death ( if he hadn't been the Ultimate Lucky Student, he would be laughing so hard at that unintentional pun).

His classmates and friends screamed at the sudden scene, scurrying away from the window and the teacher went to go look out to see what happened. Naegi couldn't help but look as well, staring at the field hoping to find the source.

And there he saw, a tall white haired boy who Naegi thinks is one of the upperclassmen being scolded by the teacher. The said boy seemed to be apologizing while bowing so low that Naegi questioned to himself if the man's back ached from such a position.

Then he wasn't sure, and actually thought he was imagining things, but Naegi saw the boy glancing at him for a bit. He flinched from the sudden eye contact, then went away from the window.

The class had been dismissed, for now, and they were free until they repaired the broken window.

Naegi slowly headed out, randomly pacing around the dorm area since he didn't have anything in particular to do.

"Naegi-kun! Stop right there for a moment!!"

He didn't need to look back to figure out who shouted at him.

"...Yes, Ishimaru-kun?", Naegi turned around to face the Ultimate Hall Monitor.

"What are you doing right now?"

"...Just walking around, why?"

"Well, I shall not tolerate such activities! Why are you not doing anything productive at the moment?!"

_'Crap'_ , the boy needed an excuse fast.

"Well...I needed to put my legs to good use..As in, I was never good at running in the track field remember? This is like a small exercise as a start. Can't be sitting around in my room doing nothing right? Haha.."

"Well, I suppose that is a reasonable thought. I shall let you go this time, but choose a suitable place next time! Good luck, Naegi-kun!"

And with that, Ishimaru walked past him with a straight posture. Naegi sighed.

Now, what _should_ he do?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naegi wasn't a bookworm, but it wouldn't kill him to read some books to pass time. The library was unusually quite empty, with only a few people walking about. Even Togami wasn't there, but the brunet shrugged and went to find a book to read.

He bumped into someone before he could even search a random shelf,

"..Oh, it's y-you. W-watch where you're going, I bet y-you just bumped into me on purpose didn't you?!"

_Fukawa-san..._

"Sorry, I'll watch out then. And I didn't do it on purpose, Fukawa-san..", Naegi held up his hands defensively, all while laughing nervously. The said girl huffed and walked away, muttering something he couldn't really hear.

"Sigh....Another usual day...", he mumbled. _Filled with bad luck..I guess.._

"Naegi-kun."

"Wha-! Ah..."

"Are you busy at the moment?" , Kirigiri Kyoko asked, arms folded and her eyes staring at him with curiosity.

"N-no, why? Do you need something?"

"If it's not too much trouble, could you send this to Fujisaki-san?", she showed Naegi what seemed to be a USB drive. He frowned.

"Why are you asking me? Not that I don't want to help or anything..."

".....I just have a bit of an urgent business to be done.."

"......Okay." Deciding it was best not to question her, he hesitantly took the USB drive and stared at it.

"Thank you. If I'm not mistaken, she is at the cafeteria now." , and with that, Kirigiri walked out of the library briskly, leaving Naegi standing alone.

_So much for going to the library..._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Where is she...Ah!_

"Fujisaki-san!", Naegi waved to Fujisaki Chihiro, who was sitting at a table quite far from the entrance.

"Y-yes..Naegi-kun?", she looked confused by the sudden greeting as the boy ran up to her.

"This..Kirigiri-san told me to give it to you.", he handed Fujisaki the USB drive, which she took gladly.

"Oh, this is it...Thank you!", she smiled happily and stood up.

"Oh , no problem! I was glad to help."

"I need to get this done as soon as possible...So bye, Naegi-kun!", Fujisaki left quickly.

_Is it just me..Or is everyone really busy and running around lately..? Nah...I shouldn't say things like that.._

"Maybe I should just drink or something..Since I'm here- Wah!"

How clumsy could he be, always bumping into people? "I'm sorry, I-"

Naegi stared at the boy he bumped into, cutting off his own sentence. It was the same white-haired boy he had seen, and the stranger looked at him in slight confusion.

"U-uh... I'm sorry for bumping into you.", the brunet bowed.

"No, no! It's okay, it was technically my fault as well. You are..Naegi-kun, right?"

_How does he know my name...?_ "Yeah......Do I know you?"

The white-haired boy held up his hands, almost like in a defensive posture,

"How rude of me, my name Komaeda Nagito. Nice to meet you." , he held out his hand to shake hands with Naegi, to which the brunet did awkwardly.

"You were the guy who broke my class's window right?"

"A-ah..About that, I am really sorry. Your seat was close to the said window, right? I could have killed you..", Komaeda did the bow again, seemingly really guilty.

"It's okay..Anyway, which batch are you from?"

"Huh? The 77th batch...."

"Oh, okay...What's your talent?"

"....The Ultimate Lucky Student."

_Wait..he is the first Ultimate Lucky Student?_

"Then you-"

"Yeah, it's the same talent as you, Naegi-kun. If you are wondering how I knew about you....Well, there are only two Lucky Students in this school so far. And someone told me about you, claiming you had the same talent as mine.."

The two stood in silence, before Komaeda clapped his hands together,

"Ah, why not have a drink with me? We could have a snack as well, my treat."

"Eh? You don't have to-", a pale hand was put in front of the brunet's face.

"Take this as an apology for earlier.", Komaeda gave him a small smile.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two Lucky Students sat at a table, chatting and laughing.

_He seems nice and polite..But..._

When it came to personal information or back stories, it ended up with Naegi doing most of the talk. Komaeda honestly didn't look like a guy that would be very reserved. He may be polite and kind, but Naegi still couldn't help but wonder.

"Huh? Is something wrong, Naegi-kun?"

"N-nothing!"

".....Whatever you say..", the white-haired boy poked the crumbs of the cake on his plate with a fork. Naegi drank some of his milk, only a quarter left of cake on his plate.

"..? Are you not going to finish that, Naegi-kun?", Komaeda gestured to the brunets leftovers.

"Ah, I'm full already so-"

"So I can have it right?!", a tanned, brown haired woman took the cake quickly and stuffed in into her mouth.

"Owari-san.....", Komaeda's mouth was open agape, his eyes staring at the woman that was now scratching her head. Naegi stared at the woman as well, his face paralyzed in shock,

"Huh..Oh, yeah. Thanks for the cake, little guy!", Owari flashed a wide, toothy smile.

' _Little guy...._ ' , Naegi could care less about the nick name given to him, and he turned to Komaeda who is (somewhat?) lecturing her.

"-Though someone like me doesn't have any right to order you around, you shouldn't just barge in and take someone's food! He is our underclassman, for God's sake..-"

Owari seemed to ignore most of what he said, giving laid-back reasons. Naegi on the other hand noticed something weird. On Komaeda's left hand, just barely visible because of the sleeves of the school uniform,

_Is that...?!_

"Komaeda-kun..", the said boy turned to the brunet, and Owari took the chance and left. Komaeda gasped, and then sighed before turning back to Naegi.

"What..?"

"..Those...on your left hand.."

"Huh? My left-", his eyes widened in realization and he quickly covered his left hand, but it was too late. Naegi had seen it.

"Where did you get those scars..?"

"............You don't need to worry about it."

"But-"

"Hey- Naegichi!!", Hagakure suddenly appeared, snaking his arm over Naegi's shoulder. Komaeda stood up,

"Well...I suppose I should be going now..Excuse me.", the white-haired boy left quickly before Naegi could say anything.

"Hagakure-kun...What?"

"I just heard from Ishimaruchi that we should go back to class now! He wouldn't stop shouting it in the hallways, that dude.."

"U-huh..Okay.."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naegi slowly walked back to his dorm room, immediately headed towards his bed. He was glad that class ended earlier than usual. He sighed, thinking about the previous events.

_Komaeda Nagito....Now that I think about it, I have heard of him a few times..._

They say that the said boy was although, polite, he wasn't exactly the most sane or normal person. Rumors say he's a creep, or the child of a demon.

_'But that's ridiculous',_ Naegi thinks. Komaeda had been nice enough to treat him tea and pastries, so why would they say those kind of things about him?

And most importantly, what were those scars? Although they looked quite old, it seemed like it had been a deep and painful wound. Did something happened? Was it the reason the boy didn't really tell much about his past? The more Naegi thought about Komaeda, the more questions it roused and the brunet groaned in frustration. He twisted and stretched around on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"...I should take a bath now."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that ends the first chapter! I know Chihiro is a male (no gender arguments here please) but since its Pre-despair I decided to keep him in his girl act. No offence to his character though, of course, as he is one of my favourite characters. Anyway, I don't know how long this story is going to go..It all depends on my ideas. And I might also update regularly, but as I said it all depends on my ideas and motivation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see how things are going for a 'certain' boy who has seen death and loneliness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I guess I was wrong when I said the italic texts would show Naegi's thoughts only..Because we are going to change point of views. I'm sorry if it seemed kind of rushed, and how this chapter is quite short, but nevertheless I hope you enjoy it!

_The boy stumbled as he clutched his left wrist in pain, coughing from the smoke that was caused by the crash. He looked back to where his parents lay, bodies mangled and lifeless, but still strapped to their seats by the belt._

_Tears leaked from the boys eyes, nausea quickly coming onto him. He was caught off guard as he slips and falls from the plane that was more or less destroyed, grunting when he landed on the ground._

_It was night, and he could barely see anything except the sky that was filled with stars. The boy ponders for a moment- had there been a meteor shower during the flight? He breathed in a huge amount of air, slowly exhaling in an attempt to calm down. That was what his dad always suggested, he needed to be strong, no matter how bad the situation is. To escape a situation, you need to be level-headed, or so his dad had said._

_**Luckily** , he had survived. With the cost of his parents lives._

_He had been taken to the hospital for a medical check for any injuries sustained, but the only serious one was the wound that trailed from his left elbow to his wrist._

_The strangers he didn't know specified that the plane was hijacked, but the culprits had died from the sudden 'meteorite'. But the boy only stared blankly in a random direction, his mind blank as well._

_His parents had died, which was **bad luck**  for him. But with his parents death, he had been granted a large amount of inheritance and freedom. This can be called **good luck** , right?_  
 _But the poor boy didn't know what to do with his life at this point, especially when he owned an uncontrollable power in his hands._

_At times, he would feel lonely, and would have nightmares. Nightmares that involved two familiar figures that stared at him, despite having no eyes at all. The eyes had seemed to be gouged out, leaving only blood dripping from their eye sockets._

_The boy would try to run away in fear, even knowing who the figures were but he had been paralyzed to the core._  
 _He would stand, quivering in fear. The figures came closer, reaching their twisted and mangled arms towards him-_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"-Ah!", Komaeda woke up with a jolt, sweat dripping from his face. He panted, his eyes starting to water. He slowly brought both hands to his face and let the tears flow out, suppressing the chocked sobs he was making.

_'Why....? That was many years ago and yet they haven't stopped..'_ , the white haired boy thought.

He checked his clock, its digital interface blinking 01:45 AM. He sighed.

"....Maybe I should take my pills now.."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"-Hey, are you listening?!"

Komaeda blinked in surprise, seeing Souda Kazuichi's face right in front of him. He rubbed his eyes,

"My apologies, Souda-kun."

The magenta haired man scratched his head in response,

"Sigh...You wanna go wash your face or something? You look like you had a rough night or something."

Komaeda waved his hands,

"Oh, don't worry about me! In fact, insomnia is not exactly uncommon for me..."

"..Whatever you say. Anyway, me , Owari and Nidai are planning to eat outdoors for lunch. You could join if you want. But if Sonia-san is coming...! You know what never mind, see ya!" , Souda went back to his seat, a smile on his lips.

_'So he hasn't given up on Sonia-san...'_ , Komaeda tapped his fingers against his table.

_'I wonder if anything interesting will happen today..'_ , his eyes slowly trailed from his classmates to the window, a clear blue sky almost void of clouds.

Komaeda smiled,

"Maybe I will run into **him**  again.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the next chapter will pretty much be like the second part to this. I apologize for the lame cilffhanger...

**Author's Note:**

> And that ends the first chapter! I know Chihiro is a male (no gender arguments here please) but since its Pre-despair I decided to keep him in his girl act. No offence to his character though, of course, as he is one of my favourite characters. Anyway, I don't know how long this story is going to go..It all depends on my ideas. And I might also update regularly, but as I said it all depends on my ideas and motivation.


End file.
